A fluorine-containing benzomorphan-based ligand was synthesized and its opiate-receptor binding specificity was determined. Efforts are underway to prepare this and other ligands with positron emitting 18F as tools to ultimately vizualize opiate receptors in living human brains using Positron Emission Transaxial Tomography.